The Lakehouse
by seriouslyshippers
Summary: Clary and her brother Jon love going to their family lakehouse in the summer. What happens when someone finally buys the creepy, old house beside Clary's lakehouse? Will there be friendship, romance, or feuds?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello bookies! Here's my new story I told you guys about. If you're new, check out my other story, Idris Academy! FOLLOW MY INSTAGRAM- BOOKIESUNITED AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER**

10 years ago...

''Mommy, how much longer?'' I asked my mom, Jocelyn Fairchild.

My mom, who was sitting in the passenger seat turned around to face me, ''Not much longer sweetie, but why don't you color me a picture from your coloring book.'' my mom suggested.

I got out my _Strawberry Shortcake_ coloring book and flipped to a random page and started to color sloppily. My older brother Jon, always made fun of me for having a Strawberry Shortcake coloring book because I looked so much like her.

I finished my coloring and handed it to my mom. ''Oh, Clary,'' my mother exclaimed, ''It's beautiful!''

I ignored her because I was too busy looking out of the window. The town that our lake house was in, was a pretty big town. There were strip malls, nightclubs, restaurants, and a lot more tourist attractions, not to say the actual lake. My family had a house on the lake on a country road 10 minutes from the city, Lakeview. My actual house was 6 hours away from Lakeview.

My gaze was locked on the mini golf course. I had also like mini golf and when we came down to the lake we always played. Jon also had his eyes glued to the window.

We eventually passed all the shops and we were out in the fields. My mom's husband, Valentine turned right at the next stoplight and we turned on the gravel road to our lake house.

Our lake house had white with pale green shutters. The house was a decent size, too. We had a couple of houses that neighbored us. On the right we had Magnus Bane. I really admired Magnus because he embraced his inner sparkle. He wasn't afraid to be himself, and he was also gay.

The Penhallows lived behind us. They had a daughter who was my age, with blonde hair and blue eyes. We were polar opposites, me with my emerald-green eyes and red hair and I was shy. Aline was outgoing and she made friends instantly.

The house on the left had been abandoned for years. It was in nice condition but there were stories behind the old house. People claimed that a girl had killed herself there and her spirit is restless, searching for something she desperately needs. But I don't believe in ghosts but the story was spooky.

We began to unpack for a fun summer at the lake.

10 years later, Clary is now 18

Jon and I were driving up to our lake house without our parents when I noticed something, ''Hey Jon, they got a new club here, Pandemonium.''

Jon looked at me, ''Clary, you are not going to a club,'' he told me.

Jon was 3 years older than me, so he was 21. He could legally go to clubs, but I couldn't. I glared at him and he finally cracked, ''Okay, maybe but I put my foot down on you drinking.''

Jon had always been strict and a very protective brother. I loved him for it, but it also meant he chased away every boy who tried to ask me out. Which meant, I had never ever had a boyfriend.

Jon's tiny red bug was stuffed to the rim of the car. All of our beach stuff, clothes, food, and our other things for the summer were lying around somewhere. I was a little sad that we couldn't bring our golden retriever, Clementine. She always came to the lake with us but she stayed with mom and dad this summer. Besides, she never would have fit anyway.

We drove past the mini golf and they added somethings, like an ice cream stand and I squealed. I still loved playing mini golf even when I was 18. Jon chuckled ,'' You can go play mini golf by yourself this year. I have gone with you every other year and trust me, it gets boring.'' he said.

I shook my head, how could mini golf ever be boring? That was like saying pizza wasn't very good to eat.

We pulled in the gravel driveway and the car shook and rocks flew up around the car, making annoying noises. Jon pulled to a stop, in front of the big house and I smiled. I adored the lake, that's why I woke up everyday for school. It meant one day closer to going to the lake.

I stepped out of the car, my green flip-flops pounding on the driveway. I breathed in the lake scent mixed with freshly mowed grass and sunshine. I closed my eyes and tilted back my head, soaking up the sunlight on my pale skin

I was snapped out of my reverie when Jon nudged me with the bags in his hands,'' Clary, the bags aren't going to unpack themselves.''

I scurried to the back of the trunk and started unloading all the stuff. I brought in my bags first, because I was the most important, right? I stepped through the wooden door and all the memories at the lake house hit me like a stack of bricks.

My dad setting the grill on fire when he was trying to cookout on the fourth of July, when Magnus brought over his chocolate lab, Lucky and Lucky strewing toilet paper all over the house, and when Jon and I had a sunscreen war with liquid sunscreen.

I smiled just thinking about all of the great memories as I walked through the kitchen. Jon had already unloaded the cooler but there were still food and drinks laying everywhere.

I walked upstairs and went to the familiar looking cedar door. I pushed it open and it smelled musty, but I didn't mind. I looked around at the pale yellow walls and cringed. The yellow was so ugly in my room. My mom picked the color out so I decided to go with it. I had originally wanted orange but my mom said that it was too bright.

But my wasn't here, so I decided something risky. I was going to go to the hardware store and get some orange paint and finally paint my room orange.

Since I was an artist I could do it by myself, no problem. But my height could be a problem. I needed a tall person to help me or a ladder but Jon would notice if the ladder was missing.

I decided to wait until later to paint my room. I grabbed my bags and dragged them to my walk-in closet. I hung up all my nice clothes and put my swim suites on a shelf and my flip-flops on anther shelf.

I grabbed out my books and my laptop and set it up on my desk. I also had my own bathroom, where I put my little makeup, nail polish, and my straightener.

In the middle of my room was a queen sized bed with TV on the wall in front of it. Sometime during rainy days I liked to come up here and watch Netflix and just pig out.

When I was done unloading my stuff I walked back downstairs. The food and drinks were still strewn all over the place. _Uh, men, _I thought. I opened the refrigerator and put all the pop and beer in there, also adding all the meat and cheese. Our pantry was stocked with macaroni, spaghetti, soup, and s'more ingredients.

This was the first year mom and dad had let Jon and me come up alone. Jon was already in the living room watching baseball with a Miller Lite in his hand, so it looked like I had to cook dinner.

Since it was the first night and I didn't feel like cooking I ordered pizza from a pizza parlor.

When the pizza guy came to deliver the pizza I walked out on the patio to give the pizzaman his money, I saw a sold sign on the spooky house. I nearly dropped the pizza but I recovered and smiled at the deliveryman.

When I brought the pizza in I said, ''They sold the creepy house over there.''

Jon looked astonished and walked out on the patio to see the proof.

''Who would buy that house?'' he asked.

By now the house was very old. It had vines growing up the old wood, the paint was peeling, and the weeds were growing uncontrollably everywhere.

''Maybe they're rich and planning to fix it up?'' I suggested.

Jon shrugged and walked back in to his precious pizza. I sighed and followed him back inside, still wondering about the mysterious house.

**read and review please! follow my ig- bookiesunited**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello,** lovelies! I forgot this on the first chapter, Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to the extraordinary Cassandra Clare3 FOLLOW MY INSTAGRAM- BOOKIESUNITED AND YOU WILL GET A VIRTUAL HUG AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOR ALWAYS!**

Clary POV

The first night at the lakehouse I could never fall asleep. Every year on the first night I was always restless. I was always so excited about what we were going to do the next day. There were so many things to do.

I stayed up on my phone and scrolled through Instagram and I was snapchatting my best friend, Simon. I finally fell asleep around 2 A.M.

I awoke to the smell of French Toast, my favorite breakfast food. Jon loved to cook breakfast food in the morning, so he always cooked breakfast at the lake and let's just say I wasn't complaining.

I skipped downstairs with my hair still a ratsnest and still in my pajamas. I hopped up on the barstool and Jon turned away from the stove to look at me.

''I saw the family that's moving in that creepy house,'' he told me.

I looked out the circular kitchen window and saw a moving truck. I looked more closely and saw some people with dark hair and one with blonde hair.

I was a little worried because we had to share a dock with that house. You see all the community houses had to share a dock with another house. Each dock had a landing on top with steps that led down to the actual docks.

Each family got two spots, we used our two spots for a jetski and our speedboat. Our jetski and boat were both black with red and grey streaks in them. Our landing was dirty and messy, becasue we never came to the lakehouse in the winter.

While I was in my daydream, Jon had put my plate down on the bar. I walked over there and ate hungerly. I was always hungry in the morning and if I didn't get my food I was grumpy, very grumpy.

I wolfed down my food and headed back upstairs to change into my swimsuit. At the lake I practically lived in my swimsuit the entire summer.

I found my strapless green bikini that had white lace surrounding the outside of it. I grabbed a pair of shorts to put over my bottoms and a PINK tanktop and went back downstairs.

Jon was already in his swimsuit and he was slathering sunscreen all over himself. I grabbed another bottle of sunscreen and started covering myself with it. When we were done we walked outside and all I saw was green.

The green grass, green trees, and even a green house. Everything was surrounded by green.

Before you get our lake, you have to go through a path in the woods. It has a steep hill that's a pain to walk up so my family got a golf cart. Jon and I hopped into the golf cart and as we drove away I could see the new family doing yardwork.

_They are going to be doing a lot of yardwork if they want to fix up that dump, _I thought.

When the other family heard our golf cart they looked up from their work and the mother waved to us. I gave a half-hearted wave back. Her kids didn't look very enthuised about doing yardwork, they stared at us blankly and went back to work.

Jon and I drove out of their sight and into the thickening forest. I inhaled deeply getting the woodsy smell in my lungs and sighed contently. The ride was rocky but what did you expect from a dirt path?

I grinned when I saw the landing of our dock and I was so excited I started jumping around the golf cart. Jon smiled as he was watching me and parked the golf cart.

I jumped off the golf cart before it was even fully stopped and rushed onto the landing. I laughed and spun around in a circle.

It was dirty so when I spun around a circle of dust rose up in the air. We had a compartment on the back of our golfcart to bring stuff down with us. Jon grabbed out the broom and rags. He tossed me the broom and I started sweeping away the dust and dirt.

In a few minutes I was done and got a bucket of water to mop everything up. I got on my hands and knees and started mopping the steps that lead down to the actual dock.

While I was mopping the steps Jon was washing and cleaning out the boat and jetskiis.

I was on the last step before I got to the dock when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I looked more closely and saw that it was golden. It was a dog. A golden retriever more like it. It looked like my Clementine from home.

The dog ran up to me and licked my face. I giggled and patted its head.

''Hey, boy!'' I gushed at him.

I heard a chuckle from behind me and I looked up.

I was suddenly staring up at golden eyes.

The boy I was looking at looked like he belonged on Mount Olympus, he looked like a god.

He was tall about 6,4 which towered over my 5,6 frame. He had golden curls that was dangling around his neck. He was wearing a tshirt but had cut the sleeves off so I could see the six pack that he had. I had my mouth open so I quickly closed it and looked at him questionably.

I was still petting that golden retriever and I realized it must have been this guys dog. I let go of the dog and the dog trotted over to the golden god as I now called him.

The golden boy patted the dogs head and looked back at me, ''Sorry about Sorin, he like people, especially redheads,'' the golden god smirked at me. I blushed but I didn't know why. This golden god was hot but he had an awful personality.

He held out his hand for me and I ignored it and got up on my own. By this time Jon was by me. Jon held out his hand to the golden god.

''Im Jonathan Fairchild and this is my sister, Clarissa,'' Jon said as he shook golden gods hand.

''Call me, Clary,'' I interjected.

''Im Jace,'' the golden god said, ''You have one feisty sister,'' Jace added.

My face got red and I smacked Jace across the face as hard as I could.

He stumbled back from surprise, not pain.

Jace held his hand on his face for a few seconds and then grinned wickedly. I was fuming on the inside but I hoped I looked calm on the outside.

I hate when people assume just because I have red hair, Im feisty. That's like saying youre dumb if youre blonde. I mean it probably applied to Jace but that's too stereotype for me and I just get angry when people judge you from the outside.

Jace had a glint in his eyes as he walked back over to me and Jon. Jon had a horrid look on his face.

Jace came right up to my face and whispered, ''See what happens if you try that again, Little Red,''

I got prepared to slap him again but he quickly backed away and grabbed my waist. He hoisted me up bridle style and I started punching his rock hard stomach. Not like anything happened or anything but it was worth a shot.

While I was being lifted into this Jace guys arms Jon was laughing. Laughing. For all I knew Jace could be a serial killer and knife me on the spot.

Jace brought me to the edge of the dock and that's when I realized his plan. He was going to throw me in the lake.

I started thrashing around in Jace's arms but he just hugged me tighter.

''Let me go!'' I shrieked.

Just as Jace was about to toss me in my savior came for me.

It was a girl with long black hair, and chocolate brown eyes. She was tall and she had an amazing body. I was instantly jealous.

As soon as she saw me in Jace's arm at the edge of the dock, she glared at him. I was scared, wondering if the girl was Jace's girlfriend.

''Jace, stop torturing the poor girl and let her go, she obviously doesn't like you.'' the girl told him.

''Oh come on, Izzy live a little,'' he said as he tossed me into the lake.

As soon as he let me go I instantly missed the warmness of his arms as the cold lake water hit me. I was plunged into the depths of the lake and for a second I was confused on which way was up but I focused soon enough and swam back up. I lifted my wet head and glared at Jace.

Him and Jon were doubled over with laughter. I spit up the water from my mouth and since I was in I took off my shirt and pants so I was in my bikini.

My hair was already swept up in a ponytail so I didn't have to worry about that.

The boys were so doubled up with laughter they didn't even notice Izzy sneaking up behind them. Jace was standing in the exact same spot as he had when he tossed me out of his arms, which was at the very edge of the dock.

Izzy came up right behind Jace and gave him a big shove. Jace looked surprised as he fell in the water and landed right on top of me.

Jace's full weight hit me right in the head and snapped my head down. I heard my neck crack and I couldn't tell which direction was up. I felt something grab my arm and pull me somewhere. My head surfaced and I spluttered. I was coughing up water and I was gasping for air.

Jace had his hand latched onto my arm and he was looking at me worridley. The girl, Izzy, and Jon were looked kind of scared too.

I grasped Jace's arm because I was feeling light headed. I didn't think I was getting enough oxygen in my head.

I noticed that Jace wasn't wearing a shirt and that I was bikini. I also noticed that our bodies were close. But that still didn't change the fact his personality was as good as moldy peaches.

''I tend to make girls faint when I'm around, Little Red, and by the way you're holding on to me I can sense you're attracted to me, because I mean come one, every girl is,'' Jace told me as he smirked down at me.

I instantly let go of him and swan toward the dock. Jace followed me and as I got onto the ladder to get up to the dock. I was hyperaware that my butt was probably in his face, so I hurried up the steps of the ladder.

Izzy came up to me and handed me a tower, and I looked at her gratefully. ''I'm sorry about my brother, Jace, he can be a jerk sometimes,'' Izzy said.

Jace and Izzy were brother and sister, I, thought. They didn't look anything alike. Jace was all golden like the sun, and Izzy was dark like the night. Izzy must have guessed what I was thinking because she said, ''My family adopted Jace.''

Jace looked over when he heard his name but didn't engage in the conversation.

Jon grabbed Jace a towel and Jace wrapped it around his bottom half but kept his stomach uncovered and I tried not to stare.

Jace and Izzy said goodbye and got Sorin, and they went back up to their house to finish the yardwork.

Jon and I loaded our cleaning supplies back on the golf cart and drove back up to the house to eat some lunch.

If Jace was going to stay all summer, this would be a long summer.

**Hey bookies! Thanks for reading my story, I love you all! None of the character belong to me, they belong to Cassie Clare! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE AND YOU CAN GET A VIRTUAL COOKIE!**

**follow my instagram, bookiesunited**

**THANKS TO ALL MY SUPPORTERS**


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY** FOR NOT UPDATING IN ALMOST A MONTH, MY FAMILY CAME IN FOR WEEK AND THEN I WAS AT MY BEST FRIENDS LAKE AND I HAVE CHURCH CAMP SO YEAH JULY IS BUSY FOR MEHHH.**

**ALL MY REVIEWERS GET VIRTUAL COOKIES AND MANGOES BECAUSE I LOVE ALL OF YOU! follow my instagram - bookiesunited :D**

Clary POV

Jon decided he wanted to cook out tonight, so we were having hamburgers and hotdogs. Jon was manning the grill and I had to get everything else ready. The green beans, get out all the condiments and the pickles. If we didn't have the pickles Jon would spazz out. He had an unhealthy obsession with pickles that I can't even explain.

I brought everything outside on our picnic table and grabbed a tablecloth. I layed the tablecloth across the picnic table and set down the condiments and green beans. Jon brought over the burgers and hotdogs and ran inside to grab something to drink.

I had already brought my drink out so I started filling up my plate. Even though I'm small I have a big appetite. I saw the Lightwood family by their house. They looked like they were examining the work they did today.

I'll admit it looked nicer than it did this morning but not by much. It was going to take a long time for them to fix up that house.

While I was staring at them I saw a feathery white head bobbing toward the Lightwoods. I squinted and realized it was Jon.

_No, what the heck is Jon doing? _I thought.

Jon looked like he was enjoying himself over there and he was gesturing towards me and a minute later the Lightwood family was walking toward my picnic table.

I realized that Jon had invited them to have dinner with us. I groaned because I would have to see Golden Boy again.

Sure, he was hot but he was an arrogant manwhore. I put on a smile and the Lightwoods shuffled on the patio.

Jace was at the back smirking at me while I glared at him. Mrs. Lightwood must have seen our exchange because she chuckled at us.

''Oh, Sweetie I heard what Jace did to you and I just wanted to apologize for his actions,'' Mrs. Lightwood said to me sincerely.

I instantly liked Mrs. Lightwood for saying that. She seemed so kind. Although Jace was still smirking, I smiled at Mrs. Lightwood, ''Don't worry about it, Mrs. Lightwood,'' I said back to her.

''Oh please, call me Maryse,'' Mrs. Lightwood said.

I chuckled and agreed. Mr. Lightwood told me to call him Robert too. Maybe this family had something with last names. I already knew Izzy so I smiled at her and waved. She grinned and waved back.

The guy in front of Jace looked a lot like Izzy with handsome black hair, but instead of chocolate-brown eyes he had stunning crystal blue eyes.

''I'm Alec,'' he said gruffly.

I thought the name Alec sounded familiar. I tried to think back to hearing it somewhere and it finally popped in my head.

''You and Jon used to go to the same middle school,'' I told Alec.

''Yup, we did,'' Alec confirmed.

I turned to Jace, ''Then how come I don't remember you?'' I asked him.

''I went to the other school, St. Xavier,'' Jace said.

Well, that made sense. Now that everyone was eating it was silent. I was glad Jon had made extra hotdogs and burgers.

''So,'' I said breaking the ice, ''how's the new house coming along?''

''It's a little old but we're fixing it up,'' Maryse told me.

''It hasn't been occupied in at least 10 years,'' I said to her.

''Have you heard the stories?'' Jon asked.

I elbowed him after he said that, these were perfectly fine people except maybe Jace, they didn't need to know the stories.

''I know there are stories but, I've never heard them,'' Izzy said.

''Legend says there was a married couple in that house. They just had a little boy. The mother and father went out for a drink and only the mom came back. They got in a car crash and they were both drunk. The father died and the mother survived. When she came back home she killed herself. She left the baby to be an orphan. People say her spirit is vengeful and it haunts that house.'' Jon finally finished.

Everyone looked a little frightened and shocked. I already knew the story but it creeped me out at night because my window faced that house.

I cleared my throat, ''But that story is just a myth.''

Izzy nodded but Jace and Alec didn't look convinced.

Robert and Maryse looked at each other, ''Well thanks for dinner,'' Maryse said.

''No problem,'' Jon said as he shook hands with Robert.

The Lightwoods stood up and started to walk away.

Then Izzy backtracked, ''Do you want to spend the night at my place?'' she asked almost shyly.

''Um, well, sure, I guess.'' I stuttered, ''I'll be there in 10 minutes.''

I ran upstairs to my ugly room and grabbed my bag that had Clarissa written on it in fancy calligraphy. I stuffed a swimsuit, a t-shirt and a pair of soffes in the bag.

I didn't really want to spend the night at the Lightwood house because I'll admit I am a little freaked out by the story.

I hopped in the shower quickly and rinsed my hair to get rid of the lake water smell. I hopped out of the shower and pulled on a random outfit. I packed my brush, and my toothbrush. I also grabbed my phone from the charge and my home screen lit up. It was a picture of Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki and Misha Collins together and it was totally adorable.

I walked downstairs and Jon was waiting for me with a bag in his hand.

''Where are you going?'' I asked him.

''Same place as you,'' he told me.

I looked at him skeptically, ''What me and Alec have a lot to catch up on.'' he told me.

I nodded and headed out the door with Jon at my feet.

I was in for a long night.

**the sleepover will be the next chapter :D if any of you are wondering I'm addicted to Supernatural, jensen ackles is a blessing from the Lord:D**

**read and review please 3**

**-seriouslyshippers**


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry I havent updated in awhile, i actually have been super busy but Ill be better when school starts.**

**IF YOU LIKE SUPERNATURAL THEN FOLLOW MEHHH - :)**

**NOW ON WITH CHAPTER 4.**

As we walked to the Lightwood house, I was getting a little creeped out. What if all the stories were true? What if a vengeful spirit there. I watched plenty of Supernatural episodes to be safe from a spirit, but did I really believe in spirits?

My thoughts were washed away as Jon rang the doorbell and I heard a thump thump of a dogs tail on a wood floor. Izzy opened the door and nudged Sorin out of the way.

''Come on in,'' Izzy gestured.

I didn't know what I was expecting. The house was pretty big, I didn't realize how big until I actually walked in. The Lightwood lakehouse didn't even look like a classic lakehouse. It looked more like a mansion, with tall ceilings and a grand staircase spiraling upward.

All the walls were painted a cream color and there were pictures everywhere. Izzy with a fish, Jace wakeboarding, and at least 2 dozen more.

''My mom likes to take pictures,'' Izzy put in as I was looking around.

''I can tell,'' I told her, still looking at the pictures.

I was looking at one of Jace jumping the wake on a wakeboard when he walked up right behind me.

''Like what you see?'' he questioned, ''I bet you can't do that.''

''Trust me I can, I'll bet I'm better than you,'' I challenged him.

''You didn't just challenge me,'' he exclaimed.

''Oh but I did,'' I told him smugly.

''Tomorrow morning, at 7 we'll settle this,'' Jace told me.

''Deal,'' I said, shaking his hand.

''If you guys could stop flirting that would be great,'' Izzy blurted.

I felt my jaw touch the ground, ''We weren't flirting,'' I said, just as Jace said, ''She wishes.''

I turned toward Jace and was about to pull up my leg to kick him in the ''family jewels''. He must have anticipated that because just as I lifted my foot to kick him. He pulled me close and murmured in my ear, ''We don't want to relive yesterday, do we?''

His breath was hot on my neck and it made me speechless so I just shook my head. ''That's what I thought,'' he said as he let go of my leg. I scrambled away with a blush creeping up on my face.

Jace was smirking so I stuck my tongue at him. Finally me and Izzy went upstairs to her room. She had been here a couple of days and already the room was messy. Bras hanging from the ceiling fan, shirts all over the bed, and everything scattered on the floor.

The bathroom door was also open and I saw all of Izzy's makeup and hair stuff. I bet Jace and Alec were happy they each had their own bathroom.

When I looked past the mess, I saw that the walls were a dark purple. Her bed and a dresser were the only furniture she had in here at the moment.

Izzy shook of her comforter and sat down gesturing me to sit next to her.

''Clary, it's very obvious that you like Jace and-'' she started, but I interupted, ''Uh, hell no. He threw me in the lake! Not to mention he's a manwhore.''

''Okay, thanks for getting your feelings out there.'' Izzy said.

''Do you think that you're Dr. Phil or something?'' I asked.

''As a matter fact she does,'' Jace called from the hallway.

''Shut up, Jonathon!'' Izzy called.

''Right back at you, Isabelle,'' Jace hollered back.

''Jace's name is Jonathon?'' I asked

''Yeah his middle name is Christopher, so J for Jonathon and C for Christopher make Jace.'' Izzy explained.

I nodded and Izzy told me to sit tight for a minute. As she left the room I walked around in her room, and looked at the pictures. There was one of Alec holding Izzy when she was a baby, and the Izzy holding Max when he was a baby.

I was startled as Izzy barged back in her room.

''Let's get you ready!'' Izzy said excitedly.

''Ready for what?'' I questioned.

''We're all going to Pandemonium tonight, silly! Izzy said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

She sat me down in a chair and started rummaginf through all of her clothes until she pulled out a black, tight dress. The dress was sleeveless, it went down to about mid-thigh.

''Is this a shirt?'' I joked.

Izzy just glared at me, ''Bathroom. Now,'' she commanded.

I scurried into the bathroom and wiggled on the dress.

I walked out of the bathroom and Izzy grabbed me again. She sat me down and started pulling on my hair.

''I think we'll leave it down, but tame the curls a little more.'' Izzy murmured half to herself.

She did my hair and then reached the makeup. This is where I was putting my foot down.

''Izzy, no,'' I protested.

''Just a little,'' she whined.

I let her put on mascara and lipstick but that was it. I didn't really like makeup, it was annoying.

When I was finally finished, Izzy ran to get me some shoes. She pulled out some heels and I looked at her.

''Are you kidding me?!'' I exclaimed

''No, it's easy, you just need to practice.'' Izzy told me.

Izzy made me practice while she was getting ready, which took her about 30 minutes,

When she was done we went downstairs to join the guys. I was subconcsiously aware of Jace looking me up and down. I glanced up at him and blushed.

I cursed myself, why do I keep blushing whenJace looks at me? It's not like I like him or anything.

Jace was wearing a tight, white tshirt, with dark jeans. The white shirt made his skin look more tan.

''Like what you see?'' he joked.

''In your dreams,'' I snorted back. He just chuckled and walked out the door, with us following.

Tonight was going to be fun!

**SORRY ITS SO SHORT, THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER I PROMISE. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE, ILYSM!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hello, I'm here again, its storming so I decided to write while listening to High School Musical. **

**If any of you have questions or comments or anything you want to tell me, you can put it in the review and I'll get back to you or you can PM me and I'll get back to you! THANKS FOR ALL THE FOLLOWS,ILYSM **

Clary POV

I couldn't believe an innocent night at the Lightwoods would turn out as going to Pandemonium. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to go, just not with the Lightwoods. I didn't want to get near a drunk Jace or Izzy, if I can hardly handle them sober, I won't be able to handle them drunk.

We piled in the car, Jon driving, Alec sitting shotgun, and me, Izzy, and Jace squeezed in the backseat. Jon would have to stay sober tonight because he wouldn't let anyone drive his car. It was '67 Impala and it meant the world to Jon.

It was very tight in the backseat, with me hunched up in the middle and Jace and Izzy on either side of me. It was a 15 minute drive and I honestly didn't think I would make it 15 minutes.

Jace seemed to notice my discomfort so he chipped in, ''Hey Clare, you can sit on my lap if you want.''

I glared and said, ''Never in a million years, Goldilocks.''

''I promise I won't do anything,'' he told me looking a little hurt.

''I think I'm fine,'' I said a little nicer this time.

Jace just nodded and looked out the window for the entire ride. Jon and Alec were catching up from middle school and Izzy kept her mouth going the entire time so I just tuned her out.

By the time we actually got to Pandemonium my legs were so cramped when I got out the car, I stumbled but Jace steadies me.

''Thanks,'' I said gratefully, if he hadn't caught me I would have faceplanted and it would have been embarassing.

We got in line and I saw some guys checking out Izzy, some were looking at me too but I didn't like it. It made me feel as if I were a piece of meat and they were the dog.

We finally got in, showing our ID, and getting a wristband. Izzy went right for the dance floor, Jace went to the bar, and Alec and Jon, sat down at booth. I saw Jace get a beer and join them.

I wanted to go over there with the guys but Izzy pulled me out to the dance floor. Everyone was grinding on each other and it smelled awful.

Sweat coated everyone's faces, and the girls looked so slutty. I looked like the least slutty person there. Even Izzy's dress was starting to slip down revealing her cleavage.

Izzy was dancing and I was sort of swaying when I felt someone have their hand on my waist. I flinched and went rigid but I turned around and saw Jace. I relaxed as I started leaning into him.

''You look beautiful,'' he whispered in my ear. He was either drunk or getting close to it.

We were like that for a little while longer, but Jace got whisked away from me by some girls.

_What a manwhore, _I thought.

Izzy was now sitting at the bar, talking to some guy and flipping her hair all over him. Jon was sitting at the table making out with some random chick and Alec looked very uncomfortable sitting there. I giggled, looking at Alec and someone came up behind me,

''Something funny, Red?'' a voice said.

The person grabbed my waist and I thought it was Jace so I leaned in. Then I saw Jace at the bar getting yet another drink. I turned around quickly and it was some random guy. I tried to get his hand off me, but he had a solid grip.

''Get away from me, you son a bitch,'' I swore.

''Oh sweetie, we're going to have fun tonight,'' he whispered in my ear, making me shudder.

He started dragging me out of the club but I tried to tell someone but everyone was too busy getting drunk and dancing. I was starting to get scared, very scared.

I saw Jace and screamed his name. He looked around but he didn't look at me. I yelled it again but I was already out the door with the assbutt.

Jace POV

I heard someone yell my name, I looked around but I couldn't find who it was. Someone yelled it again and I looked at the door and saw a flash of red and that's it.

I walked toward the door but I got interrupted with some girls. They were grinding on me but I pushed them away and headed to the door again.

I opened it and saw nothing but then I heard a scream. I broke into a run, following the scream. I may have been drinking but it takes a lot for me to get drunk, and right now I was sober.

I went behind Pandemonium, and saw a guy and a girl, typical. I took a closer look and it looked like the girl had red hair and was struggling a lot. The guys had taken of her dress and she was crying and screaming.

I realized the girl was Clary and she was getting raped by this douche. I grabbed the guy off Clary and punched him right in the jaw. He was already drunk so my punch made him fall like a rock.

Clary was lying on the ground breathing deeply and quickly, like she was hyperventilating. I crouched down beside her and gathered her into my arms. She was shaking and looked at me with those beautiful green eyes.

''Thank you,'' she whispered to me.

I nodded and grabbed her dress. I picked her up bridal style and set her Jon's Impala. I got out my jacket and wrapped it around her small frame.

She sat in the front seat and I dug out my cellphone, and started texting Jon.

_Me: im taking Clary home now_

_Jon: don't take my car_

Jon was probably to drunk to even read the text. Clary was still just in her bra and panties with my leather jacket wrapped around her. I didn't know if taxis took half nude girls, but we'd have to try.

I hailed a taxi, and it pulled over, the driver gave me a strange look. Well I had a half nude, beautiful red-head in my arms, and she looked half dead. The driver didn't say anything though.

I got in the taxi and set Clary on my lap. She looked exhausted, with mascara running down her cheeks and her lipstick was smudged. She still looked beautiful though.

Since the first day I met Clary she was a mystery to me, she didn't fall for my charm, she didn't worship me like other girls did it. She treated me just like everyone and it drove me insane.

I was dropped out of my reverie when Clary moved, she was now straddling me, but she laid her head on my chest and put her small arms around my neck and sighed contently.

Her breathing was slow, telling me that she was asleep. The taxi dropped us off at my house and I paid the driver. I still had Clary on me so I just picked up her butt so she wouldn't move from the position she was in. She didn't even stir, she was knocked out cold.

I let myself in but I was quiet about it since Maryse and Robert were trying to sleep.

I closed the door and Sorin ran over to us. He started jumping on me and I was jostling Clary.

''Sorin, down!'' I whispered to him.

He got bored with us and went back to his dog bed. I brought Clary up to my room and laid her on my bed. I went to my closet to get her a shirt. I gently put it over head and put her arms through it.

She woke up while I was putting my leather jacket away. She looked scared at first but then relaxed when she saw me.

''Thank you for everything, Jace.'' she told me, she still sounded really tired but she managed to get it out.

''Anything for you, Red,'' I teased.

She smiled and then her eyelids started drooping and she was asleep again.

I went into my bathroom and turned the shower on. I was planning on taking a shower and then sleeping in one of the guest room, letting Clary have my room.

5 minutes later I was in my shorts getting ready to leave the room.

''You don't have to go,'' I heard a voice say.

It was Clary but she still had her eyes closed.

''Clary, I don't want to make you uncomfortable,'' I reasoned.

''You won't,'' she promised.

So I pulled the covers back and got in my bed. As soon as I was in Clary snuggled into my chest.

_Damn, she must be drunk or drugged, _I thought.

There was no way my feisty Clary, would be like this. Maybe she was letting me in, but I'd only known her for a couple of days.

My thoughts were willed away with the promise of sleep. I fell asleep with the most beautiful girl in my arms that night.

**READ AND REVIEW, LOVELIES!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews lovelies, ily all! Sorry for the infrequent updates but school just started and its soccer season so sorry!**

Clary POV

I woke up with a heavy arm draped over my waist. I started to panic because I didn't know where I was. I started struggling to get out of the person's grasp.

I finally turned my head in a twisted angle to see who was holding me so tight. All I saw was a tuft of blonde hair and I recognized him as Jace.

I groaned as I remebered last night, I had gotten drunk and some guy tried to rape me. I aslo remebered that Jace had saved me, which included knocking the guy out.

I was knocked out of my memories by Jace stirring. I pretended to be asleep, and I sensed his stare on me. I took a deep breath for good measure. Jace got out of the bed carefully, jolting me only a little.

I didn't open my eyes but I heard a door open which meant either he left his room or went into the bathroom. I opened my eyes to slits and I saw the light flooding through the bottom of the bathroom floor.

I rolled over to check out what time it was and the clock read 8:30 A.M. I silently groaned because I remembered yesterday I told Jace I would take him at wakeboarding. The scheduled time was at 9:00, and I only had a half-hour to get ready.

I stood up to get out of bed right as Jace came out of the bathroom. When I stood up I felt wobbly and the room was spinning. I felt my legs give out as I collapsed to the floor. Jace was at my side in an instant.

I put my head between my legs to stop the ringing and I felt Jace put his palm on my forehead.

''Dammit,'' I managed to croak out.

I looked up and met Jace's worried look.

''Clary, are you alright? Do you remember what happened last night?'' Jace shot questions at me.

''I'm fine,'' I lied through my teeth, ''Some of it's a little fuzzy.''

The reason I told him I didn't remember it all was because I remembered what I said. I actually wanted him to sleep with me, I just hope he thought I was drugged or something. I was drunk but I wasn't over the top and I could remember everything.

Jace nodded and didn't say anything. He probably thought that if he said anything sarcastic I would beat him and I probably would.

Jace held out his hands for me stand up and I graciously grabbed them, still a little dizzy. When I fianlly stood up I sat on the bed and Jace sat next to me.

''Clare, are you sure you're alright?" Jace asked.

''Just peachy,'' I responded.

I realized right then that Jace had his swim trunks on, and no shirt.

''Planning on going out?'' I asked.

Jace looked confused and I gestured to his outfit. ''Oh, I thought we had our wakeboarding thing today, but I don't think that's a good idea.'' he responded.

''Why isn't it a good idea?'' I asked, a little angry that he was treating me like a little girl.

Jace looked at me in disbelief, ''Clary, you almost got raped last night and you almost passed out right now. You are in no condidtion to be out on the water now.''

''It gets my mind off things, c'mon Jace,'' I whined.

After a few more minutes of aruging Jace finally gave in. I had to promise not to be too extreme, but hey what's the point of life with no risks.

I changed into my orange bikini and put my hair in a messy side braid. I walked out of Jace's bathroom and he looked at me with those golden eyes. I nearly melted right there, and then I saw Jace's eyes go hard.

He was staring at my stomach and I looked down to see a line of bruises down my sides. I gasped and gently touched them. They hurt like hell and I sucked in when I touched them.

I quickly put on a shirt and went downstairs. I saw Izzy and Jon asleep together on the couch.

They must have gotten drunk, I thought.

I didn't see Alec but he was probably still asleep. I ran downstairs to check on my phone and I saw Alec playing the Xbox.

''Hey Alec,'' I greeted him.

I must have scared him because he jumped out of his game chair and almost dropped his controller.

''Oh hey, Clary,'' he said nochantly.

I was about to say something back but Jace rushed down the steps.

''Alec, can you drive the boat so me and Clary can go wakebaording?'' he asked.

''Why can't you?'' Alec complained.

''I want to watch her,'' Jace explained.

Alec looked confused but agreed to drive anyway.

I ran over to my house to get my lifejacket and we picked up the golf cart.

Jace was driving, I was sitting beside him, and Alec was sitting in the back. Jace was a wild driver and I thought we were going to tumble down the steep hill.

We got down to the dock and I was greeted by Sorin. ''Hi buddy!'' I called to him. He came running over and started licking my legs. I patted him on the head and he followed us down the steps, to the dock.

Our boats were parked right next to each other and I couldn't help compare the two boats. Ours was a little old but it was still good. The Lightwoods boat looked like it belonged to Paris Hilton. It was the biggest and best boat I've ever seen.

I had to get on my boat and to get my wakeboard and I felt dizzy again. I sat on the seat and I was glad that Alec and Jace had their backs to me. I took some deep breaths and stood up again.

This was going to be a long day.

**Sorry that was so short, the next chapter will be the wakeboarding contest! Thanks to all readers and reveiwers ilysm:) **


End file.
